vfkinsiderfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest for Wizard Apprenticeship Day 6
Description Welcome to The VFK Epic Quest for Wizard Apprenticeship Day 6 - Alchemy! Alchemy has long been considered more of an art than a science. Its purpose was to explain how the universe worked. The most popular use of alchemy was for its transmutations. This is the changing, transforming, or converting of one substance into another. The ultimate quest of an alchemist was to transmute an object into gold. Today's quest is the sixth day of your week long epic quest for wizard apprenticeship! On today's Epic Quest for Wizard Apprenticeship, let's look at the transmutation of objects in a quest! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and the Wizard - Transmutation Pin! Prizes Tasks 1. Ancient people have known about chemical elements like copper, gold, and silver since antiquity. All these elements are easily found in nature in their native form and have been mined for centuries. The concept that there were only a limited number of elements from which everything was made began with the ancient Greek Philosophers. About 330 B.C Aristotle proposed that all things are composed of a mixture of one or more of four "roots", Earth, Water, Air and Fire. Let's test your wizardly skills with a simple spell! Focus, and say "Cat transmute!" to continue your quest! 2. Great job! Now find your way to the next room to continue with your quest! 3. The roots were later renamed elements by Plato. Even though the concept of an element was now introduced, Plato's and Aristotle's ideas did not advance the understanding of the nature of physical matter. To continue on your quest, find the torch which opens the next door, and then continue testing your wizardly skill, by turning the stack of hay into gold! Say, "Hay transmute!" 4. Great job! Now find your way to the next room to continue with your quest! 5. Gold, has a chemical symbol of Au, and has long been a measure of wealth and power. Gold's specific properties are a hardness of 2.5 to 3 on Mohs Hardness Scale and an extremely high specific gravity (15.6-19.3). The color and streak are golden yellow with a hackly fracture and no cleavage. Gold is easily worked because of its malleable nature. Gold is easily mistaken for Pyrite, a far less valuable mineral. Now for a more advanced spell! Try turning each of these four items into gold by yourself! When you are done trying your skill, find your way to the next room to complete your quest today! 6. Press continue to finish the quest! Answers 1. Focus on the cat and say, "Cat transmute!" 2. Walk on the white tiles to open the door, the walk through to teleport to the next room 3. Say, "Hay transmute!" 4. Walk on the bottom left white tile to open the first door, then stand on the long white tile to open the next door to teleport to the next room 5. Stand on each white tile once to open up each door, then stand on the last white tile to open the final door to teleporter and finish the quest 6. Press continue to finish the quest! Category:Quests Category:Epic Quests